


With this ring

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Plausibly, Short, The ring around her neck, The scene we never saw, my spaceship is flying in space, post-episode: s10e10 The Doctor Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter





	With this ring

"Heather, why do you have a ring on the necklace?" Bill  asked, finally.

They were sitting together on a bench, enjoying the scenery, a raining scenery, where the leaves were glistening almost glowing. There was a glowing radiation of some kind outlining their figures. Bill didn't look thirty anymore. She was back in her mid twenties wearing a gray blue jacket that matched her unique black shirt and skinny dark jeans. Her earrings and necklace stood out but not as much as the bold, thick eyebrows. Not as much as the sight of their fingers clenched together. Heather's head leaned against the side of the woman's shoulder that now was lifted up looking at the young woman. In fact, Heather was likely the most beautiful woman she came across. Asides to Little Mix, the chips girl who she pinned, and some of her previous fling. Penny didn't count as she was plain and simply not one to measure in beauty. She was the one to measure how much time spent with her. The planet was breath taking with two plants in the distance able to be seen as the clouds did not entirely cover the sky.

They had been traveling together for six months. Dating, too.

Occasionally checking on Moira and Penny, too, just because Bill cared.

Sometimes Bill thought she saw the TARDIS on their adventure.

The first few times, she went into a perfectly normal police box.

"For when I am ready to ask you," Heather said.

A glow of warmth spread in Bill's brown eyes as her free hand cupped the side of Heather's face.

"I figured being a pilot is a eternal commitment," Bill said. "I am already married to you. Some people can't stand not to be in the air," she lowered her hand to Heather's hand, now holding it with both hands. "With you? Flying through time and space, it's . . . it's . . . it's amazing, it's beautiful, it's the best thing that has ever happened to me." Asides to the doctor introducing her to queer people and helping the scared and the desperate.

"No," Heather said. "I want to put a ring on your finger so everyone knows you can't be claimed."

Bill's gaze landed on the ring as she was steeped into consideration. 

How long they had been  together since stepping off that TARDIS flying in space as a puddle.

A space puddle.

A oil space puddle.

 _Lesbianing in time and space as a puddle is a good way to spend eternity_ , Bill figured. A smile grew on the woman's face as the memories of what they had done came flashing toward her. They came across a 1950's diner with rock 'n roll booming out loud. Felt it was a TARDIS in disguise at first glance when all the other stores were alien like in design. She remembered the children that they came across and helped them escape from people trying to change them, they made sure to stay out of the doctors radar by going places that he normally wouldn't---which was anywhere not Earth surprisingly. Earth vessels were the TARDIS's favorite places to go.

"We have been dating for six months," Bill said.

"Will you be my fiancee?" Heather said. Heather took her necklace off from around her neck then unhooked the necklace. She took the ring off the necklace then held it out for the woman. "if you feel like that you want to, like, not get married, this, this instant."

"With this ring," Bill said, taking the golden ring from Heather's hand. "I promise to love you, cherish you, hold you, have you, and to be there with you, by your side, _always_ ," Bill slid the ring onto her ring finger as her dark hand remained steady. "I promise to be your pilot to your puddle. I promise to fly with you. Through time and space. Through eternity.  I will be there when time unravels. I will be yours no matter what happens. As a alien man once said to his husband: I have been, and always shall be, yours."

Their foreheads were touching between the two women and their eyes were fixated on the other.

"I will be your ship, for better or for worse," Heather said. "as your wife."

"You may now kiss the bride," Bill said.

The two women engaged in a kiss ignoring what was going on around them. They didn't seem to be glowing because of the rain hitting them as it seemed to be going through them while landing on the grass, against the stones, and the dirt. Against the wooden surface of the bench including the metal arm rest. Bill's finger's traveled to the woman's waist as their kiss became passionate. Heather placed her hand onto the back of Bill's head going through the dark curls. It was Bill who ended the kiss feeling like she could fly with a beaming, delighted smile on her face.

"How about we go to a more appropiate setting?" Bill asked. "A hill with aura lights and a lake."

"With lightning bugs?" Heather asked.

"Yes!" Bill said.

"I love the way you think," Heather said. "I know just the planet."

And they vanished in the rain a second afterwards abandoning the bench.


End file.
